Crush
by 10kitsune
Summary: Harry and Ron are hanging out in the room of requirement after school, but when they decide to play a game of wizards truth or dare, somethings may be said, that can never be taken back


Harry x Ron

Harry: **Bold**

Ron: _Italics_

This is set when Harry is 16, Ron 17

* * *

><p>Sighing Harry looked around his History class, Professor Binns was droning on about the Great Wizard war on 1687. But Harry wasn't really listening, how could he? When his crush of almost 6 years was sitting beside him, their arms almost brushing. Harry could hear his heart beating in his chest, it sounded so loud to him, and he was completely ignoring Hermione who was scribbling notes on his other side.<p>

Suddenly a note appeared between his arms, blinking at it harry looked sideways at Ron who nodded at the note, Harry's heart thumped even more, and his palms turned clammy. Nodding back he unfolded the note.

_Hey, are you ok?_

Harry frowned down at the note, was he really that obvious, swallowing nervously he wrote a response.

_**Yeah, why?**_

_Your face is clammy, that's why, and you're shaking_

_**Is it? I guess im just cold**_

_Oh, ok_

Harry looked down at Ron's last note, Gulping he forced himself to ask the question that he had wanted to be asking all day.

_**Do, you want to hang out after school?**_

His heart still thumping, Harry handed the note to Ron, searching his face as He read it, a feeling of relief going through him as Ron smiled, wrote a answer, and handed it back. Somehow still shaking Harry opened the note.

_Yeah, sure. Ill meet you in the school courts, I have to talk to Professor McGonegry first._

_**Ok, see you then**_**.**

Smiling to himself, Harry placed the note inside his book and gently shut the cover, Jumping when the bell rang and then relaxing, Harry couldn't believe he was so jumpy.

'_And all over Ron_' Harry thought.

Sliding his books into his bag, Harry slung it over his shoulder and walked out of class, Ignoring Hermione who was babbling on about the homework, Harry wasn't trying to be mean, he just had other things on his mind, a cool breeze meet him and he shivered, though it felt nice on his hot forehead.

"Hermione, I'll see you later. Im meeting Ron" Harry said absently, Not hearing her reply as he quickly turned the corner, almost running towards the courts, he couldn't wait to see Ron.

_**In the courtyard**_

Harry stopped, dead in his tracks; it was snowing outside, the cool white flakes falling from the cloudy sky, and on to his head as he made his way over the main tree, He sat down on the cool ground, his breath rising in front of him as he gazed out into the white court, he pulled his scarf up in front of his face, shielding his face from the cold.

"Hey! Harry!"

Harry turned his head sideways, His heart beginning to summersault as he watched Ron run towards him, His face in a wide smile make his cheeks dimple, his red hair already full of falling flakes. His brown eyes excited.

"H-hey Ron" Harry stuttered as Ron sat down beside him, Silently cursing himself, He never used to stutter around Ron, he was sure to notice, but Ron didn't seem to notice, and If he did then he didn't say anything.

"Hey, so where did you want to go?" Ron asked, he didn't really sound worried about where, and Harry had the perfect idea where to go.

"Maybe the…Room of requirement?" Harry suggested, Glad he didn't stutter this time.

"Sure, lead the way" Ron said jokingly, ushering harry ahead of him, Harry smiled back, his heart jumping as he saw Ron's dimples again.

Harry nodded, slinging the invisibility cloak over them since they where supposed to be in the common room, trying to ignore the fact that Ron's arm was touching his. They walked quietly towards the room of requirement, making sure that no teachers where following them.

Harry and Ron let out a sigh of relief as the door closed behind them, Harry slung off the cloak and dropped it, and the cool air of the room hit him raising Goosebumps.

"You want a butter beer?" Ron called; Harry could hair the clinking of glasses as he looked up, seeing Ron rummaging through the refrigerator.

"Yeah, sure" Harry replied, walking over to the leather couch and sitting down, putting his feet up on the small table. Harry watched Ron as he strode towards the couch, his tight school jersey outlining his stomach, his white collar see through

"Thanks" Harry said, taking the beer from Ron, clinking their bottles together and taking a deep swig, Noticing that Ron was sitting fairly close, They stayed silent for a while, drinking the cool butter beer, it wasn't a uncomfortable silence, Though harry could hear his heart beating louder as it finally dawned on him that they where completely alone together.

No teens yelling, talking, pulling pranks, fighting, just them, all alone in the room of requirement, where no one could find them if they didn't want it.

"So…" Harry started, struggling to find something to say, normally talking to Ron came naturally, but tonight it felt so different, and he couldn't think properly.

"Wanna play a game of wizard's truth or dare?" Ron asked, his voice breaking, Harry smiled, it was so cute that Ron's voice did that, even though he was 17, And Ron was smiling back.

"S- Sure" Harry stuttered, star struck by Ron's warm smile, Watching as Ron whispered the Truth spell around them. Now there was no going back.

"So Harry, truth or dare?" Ron asked, his red hair glinting in the light stopped harry for a second, but then he continued.

"Dare" Harry said, trying to sound brave in front of the guy he liked, though he couldn't tell himself why. Damn conflict.

"I dare you to…" Ron started, staring around the room as if it could give away any hints. A smile hit his face and he turned back to Harry, Harry gulped. "Use engorgio on a part of your body" He finished, Harry let out a sigh of relief, that wasn't so bad.

"Engorgio" Harry whispered, using the spell on his pinkey finger, looking up at Ron who nodded and then countered the spell.

"Truth or dare?" harry asked, His green eyes lighting up at the possibilities of what he could say, Though his black hair hid his eyes so Ron did not see this.

"Dare" Ron answered smoothly.

"I dare you to, take off your jersey" Harry said, smirking as he watched Ron freeze and then comply, tugging the jersey over his head, underneath the white top was see through, seeing as the jersey hadn't done much to keep out the rain, And harry could see all his muscles, even the 6 pack which had grown through the years, Harry gulped as the reaction spread to his lions, creating a 'problem'.

Harry folded his hands over his lap, trying to make it look casual, Ron looked at him weirdly for a while but shrugged it off thankfully, Harry had to draw his eyes away from Ron's stomach when he realised Ron was talking to him again.

"Truth or dare" Ron had asked while Harry was trying to hide his growing problem.

"D-dare" Harry answered, crossing his arms a bit more, a blush starting to from on his face, making him to hot.

"I dare you to do the same" Ron said unblinkily, Harry blushed more and tugged off his jersey, revealing see through top soaked from the rain and snow, His hardened stomach in show for Ron, and he wondered vaguely if Ron felt the same way as he did.

"Ok so, truth or dare?" Harry asked, crossing his arms again, and blushing more when he realised that Ron may have seen his problem, thankfully it was slowly residing.

"Dare" Ron answered, His face in a smile, though harry thought he looked a little smug, like he wanted to be asked something dirty.

'If that's how he wants to play…' Harry though, smiling back, and for once feeling more confident as he spoke.

"What's your deepest, darkest secret?" Harry asked, Feeling smug when he watched Ron's face flush red. 'It must have struck a nerve' Harry thought, a wave of pleasure towards that thought running through him.

"My…uh…deepest secret?" Ron asked, he sounded nervous now, Not something that happened a lot unless he was fighting.

"Darkest" Harry pointed out, smiling reassuringly, but deep down he really wanted to know what Ron's secret was.

"Uh…okay, promise not to tell anyone though?" Ron asked his head down and he peeked at Harry through his fringe.

"Promise" Harry said reassuringly, He wanted Ron to hurry up and tell though.

"Ok, well. When I uh…Started going through changes, I uh….experimented a little with Fred and George" Ron Near by whispered, keeping his head down, though still peeking at Harry, Harry had to get rid of the shock on his face and replace it with a, what he though, was a reassuring smile, though deep down he wished it had been him that Ron had experimented with.

"R-Really?" Harry asked, he couldn't help keep the eagerness out of that a bit, He wanted to know what exactly Fred and George had done to him, a mental image of Ron, naked and panting, flashed through his mind and he felt it spike downwards.

"Yeah" Ron said sheepishly, though he seemed happy that Harry hadn't taken it the wrong way.

"So, uh…what did you do?" Harry asked, thoroughly interested now, he wasn't trying to pry; he just wanted to know a little.

"Oh…uh…mostly kissing, we never really went that far, though they did give me blowjobs….and uh….so did I, to them I mean…" Ron said, trailing off, Pain suddenly spiked through harry, He wanted to be the one that Ron had experimented with, He wanted to so bad.

"I uh…see" Harry said, trying not to sound disappointed, though he thought it seeped into his eyes a little, because Ron looked a little sad.

"So, uh…what about you?" Ron asked, rubbing the back of his neck, he seemed to have gotten over his shyness because now he was looking Harry straight in the eyes again with those damn brown eyes.

"Excuse me" Harry asked, hoping he had heard wrong.

"What's your deepest darkest secret?" Ron asked, he sounded interested now, and harry wanted to hide.

"Oh…uhm" Harry started, now feeling very nervous, looking down he started to play with his shoe laces, he knew it looked childish.

"Harry, you know I won't tell" Ron said, Harry looked up a little to see Ron's gaze fixated on him, something that made his hands go clammy again, and his heart begin to pick up.

"I know, im just worried about, what you'll think" Harry told him truthfully, Hearing shuffling and then a hand on his shoulder, it felt warm and supple, Harry so much wanted to lean into the touch, though he refrained himself.

"Mate, I wont think badly of you, ever" Ron said, Harry nodded and he felt Ron take his Hand of his shoulder, Harry immediately wanted it back.

He could feel the silence impounding himself, he wanted to lie, but the stupid truth spell would immediately correct him, swallowing he prepared himself to speak.

"I uh, f-fantasize about…you…at night" Harry whispered, unfortunately Ron still heard that, and a awkward silence followed them through, eventually Ron cleared his throat.

"You-you do?" Ron asked, he sounded disbelieved, though interested. Harry wanted to lie, he wanted to take it back. And he tried.

"N- Nn….Yeah" Harry said, giving up as he tried to lie, it didn't work.

"So that was what all the groaning was about" Ron whispered to himself, Harry still heard him and his face flushed red. He decided to stay silent

"Harry, do you like me?" Ron asked quietly, Harry tried to pretend that he hadn't heard it, though he knew it wouldn't go away, so He knew…this was it.

"Yes, Ron. Im in love with you" Harry said clearly, looking Ron straight in his eyes. Then before he could stop himself, think about the possible outcomes, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Ron's, feeling Ron tense up almost made him move away, But then Ron's lips started to move with his, and all those thoughts went running away, Ron bit down on Harry's lip, and Harry gasped, feeling Ron's tongue slide into his mouth, fighting against his orifice, Ron won. And too soon they pulled apart, gasping for breath.

Right now, Harry couldn't be happier, and now he couldn't look back, and you know what? He didn't care what other people thought as he walked down the corridors hand in hand with Ron.

* * *

><p>So, how was it? <strong>R+R! AND DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT EXITING TILL YOU DO! <strong>


End file.
